


nsfw good omens art XXIII

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: Aziraphale just discovered that stroking Crowley's little wings has very very interesting results. whatever shall she do with this knowledge? 🤔explicit nsfw art below. proceed with care.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	nsfw good omens art XXIII

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
